1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an online distribution system wherein software such as a video or music is subscribed and distributed online between computers connected to each other over a circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of digital videos has been and is increasing through a DVD recorder or a like apparatus, a software distribution service system for providing movie videos (movie software), music software and so forth online is getting popularized.
However, in order to utilize such a system as described above to download desired software in the form of digital data from a download terminal placed in a convenience store, a video and/or music rental shop or a like place, a user is obliged to search out a desired title from among a very large number of titles. As a result, much time is required to produce an intended medium.